Man Who Has Everything, the Psychology of Superman: A Special Edition
by Mark Meredith
Summary: This is the prosaic retelling of THE JUSTICE LEAGUE UNLIMITEDS' television cartoon episode, "For the Man Who Has Everything." It is the anniversary of Clark Kent's Kryptonian FirstDay and a grateful alien race teleports Kal El a mysterious present ... ...an alien magickal parasite! Wonder Woman and the BatMan Bruce Wayne have to fight the alien responsible.
1. Chapter 1

Approximate Words Counted 200

The Super Friends: A Short Intro to the

Batman, Superman and

Wonder Woman Trinity ...What Do

You Get For the Superman Who Has Everything?!

by

Mark Walt Meredith

This is the prosaic retelling of THE JUSTICE LEAGUE UNLIMITEDS' television cartoon episode**, "**For the Man Who Has Everything**." It is** the anniversary of Clark Kent's Kryptonian FirstDay and a grateful alien race teleports Kal El a mysterious present ... ...an alien magickal parasite!! _Wonder Woman and the BatMan Bruce Wayne have to fight the alien responsible for putting Kent El the Superman in a coma!

- - -30- - -

Word Count 2,400

'**FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING'** THE

PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN...A SPECIAL EDITION

by

Mark Walter Meredith

… Was once an animated episode of the** JUSTICE LEAGUE UNLIMITED **cartoon series that was based on a special extra yearly edition**, the Superman,**Company's 11th straight year of doing that tradition, written and drawn by the writer of **The League-of Extraordinary Gentlemen** and the people that made _the-__WATCHMEN _comic book**.** The title of the comic book story and the cartoon _was called_ **"For the Man Who Has Everything." **The story of this article, though, begins before the sixties. In, Superman_**'s,**_ comics for the sole reason of **DRAMA,** the writers of _**SUPERMAN**__ comic books _decided to make, Superman –... ... Kal -, – dramatically, wish that, Superman had lived on Krypton ... for all of, Superman's, life instead of living on Earth. __**Superman, Kent, Kal, **_was dramatically sad all of the time... Superman was tormented by this wish. The problem with this idea is that all the people that read, Superman_**'s,**_ comic books thought that eventually this shtick got old ...soon enough ... and eventually it all became just depressing!

Meredith-2 **'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING'** THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN...A SPE …. .

By the sixties_**, Superman, **_had placed an iron fort door on_**, Kal's, **_the Solitude **Fort** and that was the only door that, Kent, let most people know of ... but, Kent, left a door open for his friends ... and the holy trinity of, Superman_**,**_ comic's company was coming to the **Fort**: Solitude for, Kent's, Kryptonian First-day.

_**(Ms. Prince) Wonder Woman **_and_** Bruce Wayne, the Batman **_were coming over to celebrate_**, Superman's, **_birthday with_**, Superman**_.

Then_**, Superman **_went to open a present from a supposedly grateful alien race that, Superman, had once protected.

Meredith-3 **'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING'** THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN...A SPECIAL EDI …. .

So_** Ms. Prince **_and_** Mr. Wayne, **_showed up at the **Fort**: Solitude to help celebrate_**, El's, **_birthday celebration which_**, Superman, **_found out from a memory device, Kent, Superman, created with_**, Superman's, **_super intellect and used on, El's, self to find, Kent's, first memories on Krypton_**. **_

_**_**__**Wayne, **_and_** Ms. Prince **_CAME bearing gifts ... but what do you get for the man who has everything –?! ..._**Ms. Prince's **_and_**, The Batman's **_question was answered when they walked deeper into the **Fort**: Solitude and saw_**, Superman,**_** —** _**-**_** ...**a victim of a parasite...standing before Diana Prince and Wayne, ... hindered from the effects of a parasitical creature. … Was an open alien canister that could have been a biohazard containment cylinder ... and an extraterrestrial set of flowers and a ball of tentacles taking root in, El's, chest. Kent, in, Kent's,_ — ...__**Superman,**_ outfit stood **up** straight there staring at nothingness.

Meredith-3 **'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING'** THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN...A SPECIAL E …. .

Diana ...being a creature of magic_** Wonder Woman's **_self...felt the plant with_** Wonder Woman's **_fingers and could feel the _**ma**_**gic** in the roses_**. **_

_**_**__**Wayne, **_distatched a rounded cylinder from_**, The Batman's **_**utility Belt** that had a small light-beam coming out of one side and _**Wayne, **_shone the light in one of, Kent's, eyes to see **if**_**, Kent's, **_pupils narrowed a little...and they didn't and_** Wayne, **_said that_**, Superman, **_was in_**, Kent's, **_own **little world now.**

_**Superman **_heard_** Wayne, **_though ... even if it was IN just a subconscious way.

In_**, Kent's, **_mind in_**, Superman's, **_paradise ... as some people say, "The pot began to sour."

Meredith-4 **'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING'** THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN...A SPECIAL E.

El's,subconscious began to change_**, El's, **_fondest dream ... into a nightmare.

... Diana noted that, Kent, was renown throughout the universe as the greatest super hero and had received presents from alien races before ... for defending other planets –.

... _**Wayne, **_brought up the point that_**, Superman, **_might have a teleportation device that ...races...from other planets send alien gifts with **on**_**, Kent's, **_Kryptonian First-day.

... Inside_**, El's, **_mind ... the parasite alien was putting Kent, into a standing coma and making_**, Superman, **_blissfully dream, El's, fondest desire ... to be alive on Krypton. Jor El was a scientist genius whose knowledge of Krypton's impending explosion seemed to turn out erroneous. Kent, was married to_ Llyra Llerrol _... the Krypton-woman that, Kent, had once gone back in time before Krypton's demise...and met romantically before. Did someone ask, "What does one get for the, Superman_**,**_ that has everything?" Naturally ...one gets the man who has everything ... something that_**, Superman, **_can never have. El's, father had been thrown out of the Science Council that ruled Krypton ...supposedly two years after _Jor _made _Jor's _insane theory about Krypton being destroyed and it didn't come true. _** Superman, **_was coming to, El's, home as the red **sun** was **setting** through the diamond mountain ranges of Krypton...that were on the horizon. Kent, had two children with_ Llyra Kal-El ... _called Orna Kal-El and Van-El. As_** Wayne, **_and_** Ms. Prince **_struggled to figure out how this had happened the extraterrestrial_** Mongul **_walked up behind_** Ms. Prince **_and_** Wayne, **_and said that the Black Mercy was a telepathic plant/fungus that was feeding off of_**, Kent's, **_life-force. ... _**—Mongul **_stated that_** Wayne **_was correct about how_**… Superman **_had a teleportation device.

Meredith-5 **'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING'** THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN...A SPECIAL EDI.

... ... —Kent... ... ...was a geologist much like, Kent's, biological father.

Meredith-6 **'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING'** THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN...A SPECIAL EDI….

The extraterrestrial enemy finished putting on a pair of gloves with circuitry mechanisms on them and condescendingly PAT the insensate_**, Superman, **_on the head twice and then pet the parasitical organism**.**

**...**_** —**__**Mongul **_even put _**Mongul**_ 's outstretched finger under, El's, chin as if to tickle his chin and say_, " Koochy_-Kuuchy coo..._! " _

_... __** – **__**Mongul **_then turned towards_** Wayne, **_and_** Ms. Prince **_and took off _**Mongul'**__s_ circuitry glove mechanisms to crouch down as if_** Mongul **_were talking to a child condescendingly and not specifically_** Wayne**_. The evil alien brought up **that** Earth tradition said that women and children didn't die first so which one of_** Wayne, **_and_** Ms. Prince **_was_** Mongul **_supposed to kill first to be polite _–__**?**_ _**...**__**Ms. Prince ...**_ being an Amazon warrior volunteered by walking up to the crouching_** Mongul **_and jumping up to deliver a smashing punch to_** Mongul's **_head_. __** Mongul's **_head jerked aback with the mighty blow_.__** Mongul **_grabbed Wonder Woman's_** HEAD**_ to begin the_** BATTLE.**__** Mongul **_said that that the only way that_**, Superman, **_could get rid of the parasitic organism was to give up, El's, fondest dream become true. In the TV, cartoon version... El's, alien enemy had suggested that, Kent, was dreaming in_**, Kent's, coma**_ ... dreaming of taking over the worlds of, Kent's, universe_. __** Mongul **_probably said this because_** Mongul **_assumed that everybody was like_** Mongul **_deep down inside ... which is what insensitive persons think ...in order to try to convince themselves that they are not jerks psychologically...I find_**. – ... **__**Mongul **_smashed_** Ms. Prince **_through a wall punching_** Ms. Prince **_into the armory. _**Ms. Prince **_picked up a huge Neural Impacter cannon with_** Wonder Woman's **_super strength and shot_** Mongul **_in the body so the energies would conduct through his body into_** Mongul's **_brain and discoordinate_** Mongul's **_neurons in_** Mongul's **_brain ... throwing-off_** Mongul's **_coordination and evening the odds out in the fight. The Neural Impacter had no effect on the super strong giant and_** Mongul **_open-palmed_** Wonder Woman's **_head into a wall.

Meredith-7 **'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING'** THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN...A SPECIAL EDI.

Meredith-8 **'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING'** THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN...A SPECIAL E….

_**... —**__**Kent's, **_biological father _Jor _wished deep down inside that Krypton **had** exploded! After _Jor's _theorized explosion that didn't happen _Jor _was forced to resign from the Science Council, Lara '-El soon after died from a sickness and _Jor _thought that _Jor _could have kept their world the way Krypton was before the drug Hell-blossom was invented if _Jor _was still leading Krypton –.

... _Jor _was working with a religious faction of extremists so that _Jor _could rule the planet once again. –_** ...**__**Ms. Prince**_ soon found out that_** Ms. Prince **_was out of_** Wonder Woman's **_league. As_** Ms. Prince **_fought_** Mongul **_and kept_** Mongul **_ busy ... _**Wayne, **_tried to talk to_**, Superman, **_and tell_**, Superman, **_to wake up and deep down inside_**, Superman, **_could understand what_** Wayne, **_was saying.

Kent, took, El's, child Van to a crater in Father, El's,_ flying automobile _where Kandor City used to be and as, Superman, **knew** deep inside that it wasn't real_**, Superman, **_told Van **good-by **as Van said that Van wanted Father, Kal, and Van to go back to_ Mother Llyra Kal-El__ –__. ... _Meanwhile_** Wayne **_was attempting to yank the biohazard organism. Wayne, was telling the other super hero** that** was in the battle with_** Mongul **_that perhaps a pair of mechanism-circuitry laden gloves that_** Mongul **_was wearing when_** Mongul **_was talking to them at first...and_** Mongul **_was touching the parasite organism with and took them off ... perhaps the heroes could use them to simply take the parasite off easily. While _**Wayne,**_ thought aloud to the other super hero in the battle_** Wayne, **_was pulling on the _parasite biohazard-organism_ without the circuitry-laden gloves ... feeling the parasite organism give a little. _**–—**__**Superman,**_ bodily rejected the parasitical organism that was connected to, Kent, — ... almost as if it were a transplant organ of the wrong kind of animal. _**Wayne**_ began to get a little obsessed with pulling the fungus organism off_**, Superman,**_ when the parasitical organism was rejected and came out.

Meredith-9 **'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING'** THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN...A SPECIAL EDI …. .

The wind began to pick up and blow the layer of dust at the bottom of crater into a dust storm that began to make Van look like Van was disappearing.

Meredith-10 **'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING'** THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN...A SPECIAL EDI …. .

Kent, knew that_**, Kent's, **_dream was coming to an end and Van was being separated from, Kent, by the sudden wind that was kicking up a lot of the dust and_**, Superman, **_wanted to hug, El's, son...that, Kent, always wanted to have on Krypton ... even though, Kent, knew that Van was not real.

Kent, and Van both reached out to grab the other's hand both beyond each other's reach as Van became just a blur in the dust storm and was lost to sight. When the dust cleared, Kent, was standing in the **Fort**: Solitude staring into space with, El's, hands hanging loosely and helplessly at, Kent's, sides but_**, Superman, **_continued staring at nothing for a moment ... devastated emotionally before, Kent, began to get angrier than, Kent, had ever gotten before in, El's, life.

The thorny tendrils wrapped around_**, The Batman's **_forearms purposefully and willingly by the parasitical fungus-plant as it reverse articulated itself and clamped onto _**Wayne, **_**...** the parasite creature organism grabbing_** Wayne, **_by the chest with the parasite's fungus vines hugging_**, The Batman's **_barrel chest tightly to the biohazard organism.

Meredith-11 **'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING'** THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN...A SPECIAL EDI.

**The** **Caped Crusader** stood there with the parasite organism in the Crusader's two hands. **The** Crusader said seemingly to the Crusader's self**,** **Bruce, don't LET IT get HOLD of you...** Then the Crusader said aloud to the Crusader's self, **OH, no. I CAN'T HANDLE THIS****. **

**The Crusader** finally noticed, Kent, stepping up raising, El's, fists up from_**, El's, **_sides with every muscle in_**, Superman's, **_body and face tensed in rage.

Kent, said quietly, "Who ... DID **THIS** ... TO **ME**?"

**The Crusader** uttered the word, ... superman.

**The Crusader** said, _**Superman**_**? ARE you O.K? You LOOK sort of, UH...**

Meredith-12 **'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING'** THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN...A SPECIAL EDI.

_**Superman, **_knew who it was ... and **said** intensely one name_, __**Mongul...**_

_**Wayne, **_in a comatose dream grew to adulthood and married Batwoman Kathy Kane_. __** Mongul **_heard that_**, Superman, **_had come out of, El's, coma and_** Mongul **_was about to punch_** Ms. Prince **_in the face as_** Ms. Prince **_hung from_** Mongul's **_ left fist by the end of_** Wonder Woman's **_long hair in _**Mongul**__'s_ fist. _** Ms. Prince **_fell from _**Mongul**__'s_ opening hand to the ground for half a second as_**, Superman, **_flew at super speed around the outside of the Hall OF Weapons room to the opposite side of **that** armory ... ...behind _**Mongul – **_ ...–, Kent, facing_** Mongul's **_back. At superspeed_**, Superman **_flew though the back wall at such speed that the stone wall was crushed to powder just before, Superman_**, **_ ... as, Kent, flew through it.

_**Superman, **_flew through the wall and with, El's, fists rammed_** Mongul **_in the back knocking_** Mongul **_forward onto the ground_**.**_ _** Mongul **_lie on the floor in front of, Kent, as_**, Superman, **_walked towards_** Mongul **_for retribution ...as_**, Superman, **_ordered_** Mongul **_to, **GET up.**

Meredith-12B **'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING'** THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN...A SPECIAL EDI.

_**The Crusader** managed to find the mechanism gloves and pull the parasite organism off Bruce's chest ... and at first the Crusader didn't know where to put the parasite plant ... but then thought of the perfect place to put it_. _

_**Mongul **_with one hand picked up the smaller_**, Superman, **_aimed down at_** Mongul **_to singe _**Mongul**__'s_ shoulder with_**, Kent's, **_laser-like heat vision and_** Mongul **_delivered a thundering left to_**, El's, **_chest knocking, Kent, through a wall into the Computer Room_. __** Mongul **_was about to hit_**, Superman, **_with a right and **the Crusader **behind_** Mongul **_said_**, "**_ Uh**, EXCUSE me...** _**"**__** Mongul **_turned sideways and looked at **the Crusader** in shock and horror**. ****The Crusader **continued, **... BUT I think THIS is YOURS** and **the Crusader** threw the parasitical roses onto_** Mongul's **_barrel-like chest. …. .

Meredith-14 …**YTHING'** THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN...A SPECIAL EDITION

… _**Superman **_said that perhaps it was best that Krypton was dead. …. .

- - -30- - -


	2. Chapter 2

Short Intro ...The Death of Superman RE-novelization!

by

Mark W. Meredith

The story one heard about in the 90's! Find out how Super-Man died and why Clark Kent Kal-El Superman's still around today in SMALLVILLE!  Find out without having to buy 75-dollar collectors' item comics! It all starts here! Start reading ...now! Hear about the death of Kent/Kal without reading a boring novel by Roger Stern! Don't procrastinate 'till tomorrow what one can read for free right now! If one doesn't read right now one will always be wondering! Starts about the fifty's with creation of the Bizarrer Clone of Lois Lane to the 1970's to the revamping of Kent Superman for SMALLVILLE in the eighties.

- - -30- - -

Super-man [sic]* ... A HANDICAPPED HERO

EXTRA EDITION ... Chapter ONE OF THE DEATH OF Super-man [sic]!? ...

by

Mark W. Meredith

In the 50's ... during one of Super-man's Kent's corny adventures with Lois Lane...Super-man fought a faulty duplicate of Kent L with Super-man's DNA ...just bizarre-ER. This Frankenstein-like duplicate had Kal-L's tastes too because this bizarre creature decided to snap up Lois Lane and fly far off with Lois Lane to live alone on a desert isle with her. After using raised sunken pirate ships to battle...Super-man fought this backwards duplicate on a beach ... strength against strength ... Clark Kent hurt this evil opposite of Super-man... beginning to win the battle. Super-man couldn't believe Kal's eyes when Super-man thought Clark Kent Kal-L Super-man saw Lois Lane run up to Bizarre-o and hold this abstract version of Kal's self. Kal confessed in grief, "... I thought someday ... that we'd get married! ..."

Lois Lane had taken the duplicator ray and had cast its ray upon Lois Lane ... creating a bizarre duplicate of Lois Lane for Bizarro.

Lois Lane's head popped up from behind a tree as Lois Lane quit playing and Lois Lane said, "I knew it! You said we COULD never have a relationship because of your enemies, but I KNEW you loved me and NOW I know THAT you have promised to marry me!"

Super-man began to fly Lois Lane back to the Daily Planet ... slyly telling Lois Lane, "It's true, I AM going to marry you, but I never said WHEN!"

Those stories were old fashioned, but more well written than when after the 60's ended. Each story had a beginning, middle and an ending in each self-contained issue.

That was practically the beginning of a love affair between Lois Lane and Kal-L that would last almost 60 years without Nee* Super-man popping the question.

In the 70's ... Lois Lane and Super-man started to express their love by giving a kiss to each other and saying, "I love you." whenever Kal-L Super-man saved Lois Lane during the day.

In the 80's, Super-man, Inc. decided that their comics were too confusing to the average person. There were too many different universes... with number and letter designations...one had to memorize and know all of each hero's migrations from one to another.

There was Earth Prime, Earth-One, Earth-Two, Earth-Three, Earth-Four, Earth-Six, Earth-S, and Earth-X. Something else confusing is, "why is Bat man Bruce Wayne around at least 45 years old and Bat man is still strutting about looking 'good' like Bruce's still 28?" Super-man Co. had to do some spring cleaning for their Super-man Co. publications. The writer of THE NEW TEEN TITANS came up with a story for a 12-issue series that would fix all of Super-man Co.'s problems in those 12 very issues ...a series mysteriously called CRISIS ON INFINITE EARTHS. Ms. Lee Super-Girl died. One of the Teen Titans died, Diana Wonder Woman was de-evolved to clay once more, the Green Lantern Hal Jordan ... gave up Hal Jordan's space Lantern ring and was replaced by someone named Guy Gardner, and the Flash died leaving Mr. Allen's the Flash's sidekick Wally the Kid-Flash to become the new Flash, Wally West! This series had every hero and every super villain Super-man Co. could muster in a 12 issue series where practically every character in the oldest comic publishing company on Earth got to say something. All of the World's Greatest super heroes went back in time to the beginning of the multi-verse in a fight that destroyed all of the infinite parallel dimensions' Earths except for three and somehow stopped Super-man's [sic] universe from splitting into infinite universes ... thereby fusing three Earths into one Earth. Time had sealed the histories of multiple Earths together into one world history. The past, present, and future were realigned. Kal-El came back from Kal's time traveling adventure at the beginning of the multi-verse, married Lois Lane ...and they both faded into nothing as time changed the present and the future. 1986 changed to a revamped present-time where Clark Kent was a more dynamic character. Bat man had only appeared for the first time in 1985 ... when the World's Finest super heroes had gone back in time and returned. Bat man was a 22 year-old again ...one that had been born in 1963 and was living out Bat man's revamped Year One adventures again. El was 21...having been taken out of El's incubator matrix about ... say ... 1964 to have Clark Kent's revamped origins a year later...in 1986... after Bat man's revamp.

Clark Kent was a fairly popular teen ...when Clark Kent was growing up... ...having photos and trophies of when Clark Kent was on the high school football team until Jonathan Pa Kent told Clark Kent that it just wasn't fair. Everybody knows... ...that a Super-man can't hide El's muscles under the jacket of a suit ... so Clark Kent became a big boy scout, Mr. Perfect that always followed the rules and supposedly exercised with weights on the side. When Lois Lane had driven a rental car with insurance into a giant river ...off of Metropolis ... just to get an interview with Nee Super-man ...Lois Lane quickly typed the interview up on Lois Lane's computer at home and run, rushing the article to Lois Lane's boss, Perry White. The Chief Perry White told Lois Lane that someone else had already gotten the story and typed it up into a finished article already. The spunky Lois Lane indignantly screamed out, "GOT the story? GOT the story?!"

The Managing Corrector, Perry White pointed Mr. White's hand at the new worker at the Daily Planet typing away on an article at his new desk on a typewriter. Perry White said, "Lois Lane, meet Clark Kent! ... " It seemed that Clark Kent always got all the articles on Super-man [sic] after that! This fact simply drove Lois Lane nuts! Lois Lane was always peeved, jealous and angry at Clark Kent because Clark Kent always got the stories on Super-man [sic]! One time during an interview with Lois Lane and L about new facts about Krypton and Super-man's [sic] origins ...Lois Lane actually brought up Clark Kent ...and to Nee Super-man's surprise Lois Lane actually said there was something about Clark Kent that was irresistible! …. .

The End

* Nee means that was Clark Kent's name in the past.

* [Sic] is supposed to mean that's the way they used to spell L's name wrong before they got the name right.


	3. Chapter 3

Short Introduction ...The Death of Superman

by

Mark Walt Meredith

Kal-El Superman starts dating and having a fling with Diana Wonder Woman Prince. When Diana comes between the legendary love affair of him and Lois Lane ...pushing the couple apart before Kal-El and Diana actually break up ...Lois Lane decides to have an affair with...Clark Kent? Then things really kick into action when a genetically engineered Kryptonian world-breaker is mistakenly put in an alien asylum for being a death machine and breaks out to beat the trash out of Clark Kent and then kill him! … ... Right when Lois Lane finally found Clark Kent?

- - -30- - -

Meredith-2 Short Introduction ...The Death of Super.

Superman ... A

Hero Extra Edition ... The Death of Superman!? ... ... Chapter

Two...Legends… the Miniseries

by

Mark W. Meredith

The G. Gordon Godfrey's slandering metahumans. Wherein the Justice League of Aquaman, Steel I; Martian Manhunter; the Vixen; Gypsy; and Vibe ...was replaced. … With a more powerful Justice League of the Batman Bruce Wayne; Ted, the Blue Beetle II, Kord; Dinah the Black Canary; the Green Lantern, Guy Gardner; and young Mr. Batson, SHAZAM...Captain Marvel...there was the first appearance of a certain little super hero named Wonder Woman! G. Gordon Godfrey got the United States of America to use giant, spiked, robot dogs that two humans could pilot each to get rid of all super heroes with. Robot canines were used on the planet of the evil New Gods ...in order to control humanoids in ArmaGhetto and such. Obviously, the god of evil, Darksied used G. Gordon Godfrey to destroy **his** enemies the super heroes of the Earth. One night after that, Clark, had a dream where, Kal-El, Superman, was fighting robot dogs ...when Wonder Woman Ms. Prince suddenly showed in_**, El, Kent's,**_ dream and began smashing robot canines as well. **Clark,** and Wonder Woman were smashing robotic dogs with their fists ... one after another. The robotic canines were beaten in_**, Clark's,**_ dream … Wonder Woman ran off. In the dream, Superman, Clark Kent, used, Clark's, super speed to hold Ms. Prince's hand in**, El's, Kent's, Superman's,** hand. Ms. Prince turned around and looked, El, in the eyes. Superman, Clark, in the dream went to kiss Wonder Woman and, Clark's, alarm clock buzzed! _**El,**_ woke up thinking that dream was an intense experience! **El** thought that_**, El**_ was attracted to Wonder Woman! Eventually, finally ...after a while, Superman finally got around to getting a roundabout message from friends of friends to friends of friends in order to meet Wonder Woman at a certain place. At the end of a SUPERMAN comic book Wonder Woman went to the meeting place to meet, Superman. El, arrived there and Wonder Woman said, ... Superman? ... What is it? Superman impulsively kissed Wonder Woman. What happened next was continued in an ACTION COMICS anniversary issue. Wonder Woman stared at, Superman, in shock with wide eyes as, Superman, awkwardly apologized for being so impulsive. Superman explained that lately**, El** had been attracted to Wonder Woman ever since the G. Gordon Godfrey affair had ended. Wonder Woman said that perhaps a relationship was possible ...if they could go out on a date and see if they could figure out their attraction to each other. Superman, and Wonder Woman decided right there, then to go on a date starting at that spot, at that very time right then. The revamped Wonder Woman being able to fly by soaring low...Wonder Woman, Superman, flew together holding hands. The new space god, Darkseid attacked them once again and Wonder Woman, Superman, defeated the space god's Darkseid's evil machinations once again. It was a good **date** for, El, and Wonder Woman … they both enjoyed it! ...Though …Ms. Prince and, Superman, both decided that Wonder Woman, El, were too different. Clark was a down-home farm boy at heart …and Wonder Woman was practically a goddess. … Meanwhile a tabloid caught hold of this story and did a front page expose` about, El, and Wonder Woman having an affair. There was a story in that anniversary issue …of Lois Lane catching wind of the news and feeling depressed because she just was a human being and Wonder Woman was practically a goddess. After a while, Miss Lane was discouraged with, El, and realized that, Clark, was going to be the one that is always going to be the one whom is always going to be there for Miss Lane. Miss Lane finally started dating and getting serious with good old, reliable, Clark! After a while_**, El,**_ suddenly decided that it was about time to get serious with_**, Clark,**_ and Miss Lane's relationship … and trust Miss Lane. _** El**_ went to Miss Lane's apartment and knocked on Miss Lane's door like_**, El,**_ did every day after working at the Daily Planet. Miss Lane let_**, El,**_ step in and, El, slowly unbuttoned, Clark's, shirt to Miss Lane and revealed the, Superman, S to Miss Lane.

Clark, said, " … We're going to be married, my partner needs to know ". Clark ripped open, El's, shirt to, Clark's, sides to reveal the, Superman, shield on, El's, costume. Clark, said, … I want to know if you … love all of, … Superman. **El,** said to Miss Lane, Miss Lane, ... Clark is, Superman! "How did Miss Lane react?" I hear everyone saying? "What did Miss Lane say?" I hear everybody ask?!

Miss Lane pushed_**, El,**_ out of Miss Lane's apartment door ... and said, "I REALLY, REALLY have to think about this." hurriedly. Miss Lane SLAMMED the apartment door shut on, Clark.

After that, Superman was accidentally sent back in time and bounced back and forth between the past and the future to different times in the story-line crossover, "TIME AND TIME AGAIN." Superman was lost in time ...in the time of the dinosaurs, in the Thirtieth century, working as a circus strongman in the 30's ...unable to get back to the present. Not seeing_**, El,**_ for a long time ...Miss Lane began to realize how much Miss Lane missed**, El**..., not knowing where_**, El,**_ was. Finally**, ... ... El...** made, Clark's, very way back home to Miss Lane's door again. ** El,** knocked on Miss Lane's apartment door again ...and Miss Lane opened the door ...and finally, Superman, and Miss Lane kissed once more... ... Miss Lane finally said to_**, El,**_ that Miss Lane loved, Superman.

So now we're all caught up to the beginning of the story where_**, El,**_ gets dis-abilitated in '92. Now you know why Miss Lane ...in the beginning of the unused movie script on the Internet, SUPERMAN LIVES knows who_**, El,**_ really is. Now ...you know why**, El,** and Miss Lane are lovers in the beginning of the unused movie script on the Internet, SUPERMAN LIVES by Kevin Smith. Now the stage has just been set and the theater lights have been turned on. Now is about the time that the curtain opens. In the comic book Superman THE MAN OF STEEL ...issue number 17 ...mysteriously there is one page of a hulking arm of an extraterrestrial that was misdiagnosed and mistakenly put in an alien mental hospital ... breaking one arm out of the cabled restraints of an alien restraining jacket...and punching a metal wall. In ADVENTURES OF SUPERMAN 496 ...there was another page at the end of the comic book of a muscled arm with bony protrusions ...spikes coming out of his knuckles ...breaking through the dull green jumpsuit that was the alien's asylum garb ...making four cracking holes on the other-side of the metal wall. In ACTION COMICS and SUPERMAN ...the spike knuckles were coming through the outside wall and the fist breaking through the wall. The alien named **Doomsday** made his way to Terra firma and through an upstate New York countryside to an upstate overpass. The hulking alien began walking across an interstate highway...being spotted by passing drivers. Doomsday was following a freeway to a crossroad highway over passing it and had just smashed the overpass with ….

… The muscled extraterrestrial hulk grabbed the overpass' support column and shattered it ...causing a 20 car pile up as the overpass fell and caused people to become harmed! A trucker, Chuck Johnston attempted to alert state troopers to the emergency on his CB ...being heard by the little person Oberon ...a friend of a Justice League member who had just joined J. L., ... Mister Miracle! ... Oberon whom worked with Justice League America ...said to himself, ... this sounds like a job FOR the Justice League! In the next issue of Justice League America ...reformed SMALLVILLE villain Maxima...and a member who had joined right after the change in roster (of Justice League America...)..._Booster Gold_ were both saving people with concussions and that also were blacking out from the flames. After J. L. had put out the flames and J. L. saw that the ambulances were almost there J. L. went to a Lex Luthor oil refinery when there was an explosion. The Green Lantern flew ahead to find **Doomsday** facing another direction punching a trucker's big rig repeatedly. **Doomsday** was too smart...though! The extraterrestrial monster heard, the Green Lantern, talking and swiftly reached ...back, over **Doomsday's** head, grabbed, Gardner's, jacket collar and slammed, Gardner's, head against the broken macadam before the monster! **Doomsday** punched the back of, the Green Lantern's, head against the black top that was broken. Blue Beetle II, ran into a flaming emptied oil tank to save a human being's life and **Doomsday** walked into the giant tank ...following after, Blue Beetle II. **Doomsday** grabbed, Blue Beetle II, around the neck with one giant hand and quickly smashed, Ted Kord's, head against a protruding... ... giant pipe on the ground. Blue Beetle II, with, Ted Kord's, plastic, yellow visor cracked ...passed out. The extraterrestrial giant threw, Blue Beetle II, up through the air and, Blue Beetle II, fell downward, and landed in some cracked pavement pieces on, Ted Kord's, back in some (pronunciation ...DA -BRIE...) debris. Justice League America needed to get, Blue Beetle II, to the hospital quickly! One of J. L. A, ... ... Beatrice Tora 'Maiden ... said that it might, be too late...! _Gold_ tried to get _Gold's_ force field up in time in the middle of one of Doomsday's punches. **Doomsday** punched _Gold_ high through the air ...having barely brought up _Gold's_ force field in time ...in an arc through the clouds...over the horizon to Metropolis. While _Gold_ was flying through the air _Gold_ wondered if that thing were alive or some android doomsday device. _Gold_ was caught by a mighty hand by the chest of _Gold's_ power suit by, El, as**, El,** stood in the air amongst the clouds. _Gold_ warned_**, El,**_ that the thing down **there **was **there **to destroy the world! Meanwhile, Blue Beetle II's, pulse was very low and, Blue Beetle II was dying! Maxima said to leave, Blue Beetle II, to die so that the J. L. could continue battle with the **Doomsday** monster ...because, Blue Beetle II, was a, ... warrior fallen in battle. … is no greater honor one can obtain. Maxima argued that as Justice League they two could save lives of potential hundreds. Beatrice Tora argued for, Blue Beetle II, saying that Maxima could save a life right there on that spot. Beatrice Tora told her that only Maxima could save, Blue Beetle II, with Maxima's power of telekinesis and flight. Beatrice Tora told Maxima that Maxima was part of Justice League's family now and that Justice League cared about Maxima even though Maxima had trouble expressing such feelings back to J.L. Maxima owed Beatrice Tora for 'Maiden's aid in the StarBreaker affair...so Maxima did what Beatrice Tora instructed. Maxima lifted telekinetically, Blue Beetle II, ...being in a coma and flew ... levitating, Blue Beetle II, with her. Beatrice Tora went off to fight ...running after **Doomsday** alone. The other three of J.L. there were blacked out with concussions ...Gardner, **Fire** and even the new mysterious member Bloodwynd!

The alien monster had punched Beatrice Tora through the air and punched Beatrice Tora in the spine while Beatrice Tora lay there when finally the J. L.s finally caught up with **Doomsday**. Delivering a sidekick to**, El's,** stomach ...**Doomsday** sent**, El,** soaring through a housing complex house and then splintered a tree's trunk into toothpicks..**..! El, ... ... ... ...** must have felt like a bomb went off inside_**, Kent's,**_ guts because**, El,** was thinking that_**, El,**_ didn't know if**, El,** had ever ... been hit that hard! By this time, Superman, was there and J. L. all fired at once at the extraterrestrial monster though, Gardner's, two black eyes were swollen shut and, Gardner, needed someone to guide, Gardner's, power ring hand. **Fire** was getting tired and fell to the ground with **Fire**'**s** green, full body, flames, and flight ...spent...**Fire** couldn't make a go anymore. _Gold's_ power-suit-wristband power cells were completely shot. Even, Gardner, after using, Gardner's, new yellow power-ring to pour on the juice more ...exhausted, Gardner's, will emotionally. By this time more of **Doomsday's** alien hospital ...rubber, green, garb, with full facemask was torn enough to reveal the monstrosity within. **Doomsday** was a gray-skinned monster with just enough sparse white hair that it was long coming out of **Doomsday's** balding head. The more **Doomsday** fought the more that sharp, bony protrusions and plates grew out of **Doomsday's** knees, chin and forehead. Bloodwynd stated the fact that only Bloodwynd and**, El,** were the only ones there that still had powers that were invincible enough to continue remaining. **Doomsday** then stampeded through the group of _**Justice Leaguers**_ punching**, El,** behind **Doomsday**, knocking the near-invincible Bloodwynd aside. As **Doomsday** trampled through the J. L. ...**Doomsday** knee-ED **Fire** in the face with a sharp, bony, _protrusion_, growing up, out of **Doomsday's** knee. The hulking mass of muscle grabbed _Gold_ by the neck so that _Gold_ had trouble breathing. As per Bloodwynd's instructions earlier Bloodwynd and_**, El,**_ made **a** two-pronged attack from behind the monster. **Doomsday** could hear_**, El,**_ and Bloodwynd behind **Doomsday...** knew what Bloodwynd,** El,** were doing and **Doomsday** was too smart for_**, El**_, Bloodwynd. At the last second **Doomsday** punched outwards on both sides of **Doomsday** ...delivering crushing blows to both heads of Bloodwynd and, Superman.

The Green Lantern, made, Gardner's, way to standing up after being trampled underfoot by **Doomsday** and aimed, Gardner's, ring beam towards the sound of _Gold's_ bones being broke. **Doomsday** laughed once and threw _Gold's_ powerless still-living body colliding with, Gardner's. One of Bloodwynd's eye blasts (pronunciation A- R-II) went awry and Bloodwynd's energy beams started a dry grass fire on a housing complex's lawn. **Fire** had to pull Beatrice Tora out of the way so that Beatrice Tora wouldn't get 'Maiden's skin burned. The fire spread to, practically kindling ...house and to a broken gas pipe. The wood and brick **house** shattered in an explosion ...sending **Fire** slamming down to the ground. **Doomsday** simply laughed and leaped east**ward towards** New York. Superman flew after the alien monster in one of_**, Kent's,**_ leaps that could vault a tall building in a single bound. A teenage boy that ran out of the door of the complex's home thought that Beatrice Tora and **Fire** were dead and _Gold_ thought that _Gold_ were dead because of broken bones. Superman was closing in on **Doomsday** who had leaped forward with **Doomsday's** great strength at such velocities that**, El,** was slowly bridging the gap between**, El,** and **Doomsday**. _** El,**_ could hear the young man in the midst of all the fire calling out for**, El,** as**, El,** was barely close enough to grab **Doomsday's** foot! _**El,**_ could hear the teenager with_**, Kent's,**_ super hearing but_**, El,**_ could not just stop ...spin 'round 180 degrees and dash back **now**! At least_**, El**_ couldn't stop yet when**, El,** was this _CLOSE_ to saving so many potential lives! Finally...Superman, over-passed **Doomsday ...** ...flying over **Doomsday's** upper back and _THEN_ doubling back to at last delivering a smashing blow ...right cross to **Doomsday**. Clark, thought that one of J. L. would be able to help the teenager ...but when_**, El,**_ looked back with**, Superman's,** telescopic vision_**, El,**_ saw that **Fire** was knocked out and, Gardner, was so busted up that, Guy, Warrior, was out of it. **El,** punched **Doomsday** down to the shore of a lake ...landing on his feet bounding across it to the other side. The monster turned in midair before **Doomsday** landed and jumped, leaping back towards, Superman, in the other direction. The alien monster leapt in an arc towards**, El,** ... ... ...El, being the top of the arc. _** El,**_ turned, levitating in the air to meet **Doomsday's** attack. ** El,** looked back behind**, El**..., towards the kid distractedly. ** El,** took a little too long before_**, El,**_ turned_**, Kent's,**_ face and steel chest all at the same time. The teen-age boy could hear the punch resound like thunder even from where the male teenager was ...all the way practically in a different state! The monster drew **Doomsday's** arm as**, El,** grabbed **Doomsday's** neck and flew **Doomsday** straight down into the middle of the lake right below. _** El,**_ and **Doomsday** plunged deep into the center of the lake down into the mud and silt at the bottom of the lake. Clark, left **Doomsday** in the swampy silt ...knowing that **Doomsday** wouldn't be able to jump from the soft mucky surface of mud for a while. ** El** swam for the surface of the lake, breathed out the air**, El,** was holding in_**, Kent's,**_ super strong lungs and flew back to help Justice League. _** El,**_ saved the teenaged boy whose mother and baby brother whom were surrounded by fire. The teenaged male had been amidst low burning flames and surrounded by high flames but had run through the flames and was only suffering smoke inhalation by the time_**, El,**_ had gotten there. _** El**_ began to fly back to the lake and **Doomsday**. A military helicopter was flying over the middle of the lake ...scanning for any sign of **Doomsday** when he leaped ...splashing out from the surface of the lake. **Doomsday** arced through the military helicopter ...slicing through with the alien's tough body. The military computers locked on the alien monster quickly and the missiles were about to launch off. The Hellfires missiles fired wild in the wrong directions right in front when**, El,** showed at the right second ...grasping one of the missiles with a backhand and whipping it around at **Doomsday**! **Doomsday** began to fall backwards ...smoking his way down. _**M**__**ea**__**n**__w__hile_ ...far below in Kirby County, Ohio ...named after an old, Superman, artist/writer ...in a police department the police heard a whistling like an incoming cannon shell. **Doomsday** landed on a car outside the police department. From the TV show SMALLVILLE ...Maxima came **back** from the hospital. She tapped on the monster's shoulder from behind and when **Doomsday** turned around... Maxima punched **Doomsday** off **Doomsday's** feet ...back! _**El**_ jumped onto **Doomsday's** back and got **Doomsday** into a choking headlock distracting **Doomsday** and telling Maxima to punch **Doomsday** in the face as hard as she could to end it! **Doomsday** swiftly ducked ...Maxima punching**, El,** off **Doomsday's** shoulders. **Doomsday** punched Maxima so hard that Maxima flew backwards ...but still landed on Maxima's own two feet first …. . ...ramming, Clark's, heels into **Doomsday's** side, smashing **Doomsday** through a gas pump spraying gas out of the ground and showering **Doomsday** and_**, El,**_ as **Doomsday** and, El, exchanged fisticuffs. She landed on the property of a filling station as **Doomsday** ran up to Maxima and hammered Maxima into the ground with a van parked close to Maxima. Maxima had a serious concussion and Maxima was talking weakly, **Doomsday** ...MUST stop **Doomsday**. The filling station exploded ...blowing Maxima, Superman, and **Doomsday** outwards into the street, ...Clark, Doomsday, and Maxima lying stunned in the street. Clark Kal-El, Super-Man, … Maxima knocked out by the explosion … the extraterrestrial merely got up … standing … and walked away. When Guardian (1) made it there finally…on the super hero's high tech motorcycle Guardian didn't need his _'cycle's_ sciencefictionesque tracking devices … Guardian merely followed the bilious smoke from the filling station. When he spoke to Kent … Clark El came to seeing spots and speaking weakly and Guardian offered Kent a hand up. Maxima was beginning to stir and Guardian took Maxima to a hospital emergency room. Kent leaped upward into flight …soaring high up into the sky _TO_ see Doomsday with Kent's telescopic vision. Doomsday was following a freeway to a crossroad highway over passing it and had just smashed the overpass with ….

- - -30- - -


	4. Chapter 4

... The

Dark Knight Returns: Part

II...the Dark Knight Strikes Again...Book 1.

by

Mark W. Meredith

In "that," alternate "universe-future..." it was three years later than the events that were preceding in the end of Batman The Dark Knight Returns ... in the eyes of the peoples ...of THE city ... Gotham City ... that lay above the system of caves below the rubble of the property where Wayne Manor once stood. In the eyes of the world above ... it was three years since, Bruce Wayne, the Bat Man had supposedly died and everybody found out that "Bat man" was really "some guy" named, Bruce Wayne..., all along. He had "rigged" his mansion to explode the second his battle suit detected, Bruce's, heart stopping. The explosion collapsed and burned everything ...burying any secret passageways and secret rooms in Bruce's "Manor-home". Three years, Bruce, waited and trained a gang of teenagers to become vigilantes that fought crime in Gotham City ...in secret. While the "world above" thought that he was dead he didn't wear the costume and didn't appear in public as "Bat" man as Bruce waited exactly for the world THREE years for the world to go down the highway TO hell... and sink further into dystopia. He had taken a chemical that made, Bruce, look like, Bruce, was dead and, Bruce, waited for the world to become exactly what he knew it would become and he finally had put on the mask. The mask felt good on ...and the cape...and, Bruce, finally became ONE with him once again. The costume felt good...it was worth the wait. People only used the Internet now...not TV AND "the President" was making a "public address" on "Internet". There was a curfew now and the police were finally getting everybody to follow it unconditionally.

Meredith-2 ...Part II...the Dark Knight Strikes Again...Book 1.

The "new" President was saying, "The STATE of the union is ... stronger than it has ever been."

"Superman's Pal ...James Olson..."...now fully grown and a "crusading reporter" like Clark Kent was making commentary online live as "the President" was "live" "on line." Jim Olson commented, "SURE it's strong! Like an iron fist."

America had gone to war with every country that disagreed with "America's philosophy" and the president was reporting their "achievement" and "success..." ...and telling America "we have arrived ... at peace...".

Meredith-3 ... Dark Knight Returns: Part II...the Dark Knight Strikes Again...Book 1.

Jim Olson made his "running comment" about, "We've killed just about everyone who DISAGREES WITH us!"

"The President" said that the world was "FREE of crime..." Jim Olson retorted that "our children" live in an American world government that was a worldwide "Police State"!

Jim Olson asked the people of the Internet and the citizens of the world, "Who will STOP this?" In this future, the Internet was FILLED with live pornographic news-shows ...practically...and pornographic commercials for "investment firms and such". Jim Olson was saying, "MAYBE you've all FORGOTTEN ... ... But THERE were men and women with amazing abilities... What HAPPENED to them...?"

As if in answer...an interlude: sometime on planet Earth ...it is cold and the sky is cloudy and darkened ...a monster's tentacle comes out of the "ocean". A strong ...bearded "...black haired" man is on the sandy SHORE. While the savage has his weapon ...a dagger-bone ...sharpened to a knife-like, curved point with a stiletto saw "filed" into the curved blade-side...ready for "a battle..."...in the savage's hand. The "Leviathan's" tentacle wraps around the "young savage's" side and across his back ...whipping the savage man's body around like a rag-doll. The "Leviathan's" tentacle pulled him soaring over the hill of small boulders in the middle of that beach like a "carnival ride". The bearded man slashed at the "Leviathan..." ...cutting through the whole tentacle all at once ...chopping the whole tentacle completely off in one swipe. What is this ...some comic book about savages like "Anthro" the Cave Boy, The Resurrection Man or even "Warlord"? One will have to wait and see. The bearded young man fell to the top of a high cliff at the top of the "hill-bottom" "made-up" out of smaller boulders. The savage hadn't eaten in days ...the warrior picked up the tentacle and ate it raw. It is dark ...it is always dark here. There is no sun here. There has never been a sun in this land. In "this" everlasting night there is no sunrise...no daylight ...no sunset ...he has no idea how many weeks, years have passed or should it be how many nights have passed? If there is no sun ...then could the dark be measured in increments of one night passing ...one after the other...the long night measured in smaller nights divided?

Meredith-4 ...Dark Knight Returns: Part II...the Dark Knight Strikes Again...Book 1.

The night and dark just seems to go on and on without stopping. There wasn't even a moon to reflect some light to activate the well-muscled man's power. It was like the bearded...well-muscled warrior was the last man on Earth...or perhaps that he had gone back in time to become the first. The warrior ...a shadowy figure on the shadowy ledge...crouched down and "supped" on the end of the tentacle. It was certainly enough to drive a man insane. the man wasn't sure sometimes if he was or not.

Suddenly ...from the midst of the black cloudy cover came a huge pillar of sunlight shined down for the first time into the middle of the ocean making the man and the shore look small ...as if it were a small corner of the seventy-five percent ocean land of monsters. The pillar of sunlight filtered into the dark waters as if it were God's sight...finally searching for the bearded man here in this land which the savage was forsaken to live. The savage thought that maybe it was the madness of this insane world ...but the man had to find out if it was really "he sun's light or not. It had been so long since he had felt sunlight. The warrior jumped, diving downward into the ocean with the well-muscled man's knife to swim off from the shore into where the sunlight pillar was penetrating deep into the "sea". The man put the savage's dagger into his teeth to swim towards the pillar of light on top of the water. The "Leviathan's" tentacle grabs the warrior born once again and pulls the well-muscled man under ... pull the savage up to its face! The savage sees: the Leviathan! The giant lizardfish had a leathery-white, scaly face with pink..., ... pupil-less eyes...tentacles reached out around the well-muscled man's back from the "Leviathan's" face. He took care of the first tentacle with one swipe again. Instead of trying to swim away and being caught by the other tentacles most likely ...the well-muscled man swam shockingly enough straight toward the "Leviathan's" face! The savage swam towards its eye and put it out with the warrior's stiletto. When the monster's tentacles seized the well-muscled man... ...later than sooner ... at least the creature will remember its enemy well! When the warrior swims between the tentacles and five tentacles seize away the warrior born, just as the "well muscled man" knew the man would...but the bearded man had to take the chance to see if the light was real. The tentacle wrap around the well muscled man's midsection and squeezes the man until the man's legs feel numb and cold ...yet the ocean around the man warms with the "light". It is sunlight...it is as if the sunlight is looking for the warrior ...somehow ...literally strangely enough...for some reason ...because "God's sun-light" was started moving toward the well-muscled man.

Meredith-5 ...Dark Knight Returns: Part II...the Dark Knight Strikes Again...Book 1.

Meredith-6 ...Knight Returns: Part II...the Dark Knight Strikes Again...Book 1.

The warrior looks up for the last time at the rays of sunlight but also sees something small falling into the ocean from above...small ...falling above the bearded man through the water ...small ...and black...with shadow. Soon ...the warrior born sees its flipping through the water ...falling...ROUND-ISH and FLAT-ISH and the warrior born sees the red, round opal-esque "eye"-jewel/ gem in the center. The man has seen this inlayed jewel before... rimmed with golden metal. The warrior born has enough freedom of movement to open "the warrior-born's" hand and "reach out" the man's ...tentacle bound ...wrist, hand as the "jewel" falls by and easily grab it...gripping it tightly in the man's grasp. The warrior let the sunlight shine through the middle of the jewel"...the opal..."...had gotten enough of the sunlight to shine through it "and prism" a refracted sunlight laser out of the "other side" of "the golden inlayed" jewel to shine a cone of sunlight over the warrior "born's" body. Sunlight activated the "warrior born's" "power" and the savage began to grow into "a titan". The warrior began to grow… the man flexed all of the muscles to burst out of the wrapping tentacles ...the warrior's body curling over to bust the creature's "grip open". As the bearded man shifted size ...getting bigger "the warrior born" crushed the "Leviathan" in "the warrior born's" other hand...throwing over the warrior's shoulder the "Leviathan..." ...now only a minnow to this "titan." The well-muscled man has run out of air ...but the man doesn't have to swim now...the "warrior born" merely has to straighten the bearded man's back ...standing up straight and proud ...shedding the surface of the water ...still rising in stature. The savage..."Professor Palmer" ...still grew...rising out of "the atmosphere" of his "world". The next thing "Professor Palmer" knows ...the next thing he sees is a giant pair of lips...a teenage "girl's". The pair of lips suddenly says merely, "Welcome back, Professor Palmer." "Professor Palmer's" "horizon" was widened as he looked at the "big picture" now and saw that the female lips were "framed" on both sides of the young woman's lower face by an orange-yellowish superhero mask. "Professor Palmer" looked at the young female's shoulder ...in the "distance..." ...from "Professor Palmer's" point of view ...because he still wasn't "Professor Palmer's" original height yet. "Professor Palmer" had " grown out of " the world he lived in for years ...but "Professor Palmer" was still "shrunk down" relatively. The young woman's shoulder had faux leopard spots on it. The young female's costume was "yellowish orange..." ...like a leopard. "Professor Palmer" turned halfway around looking backward and all around he saying, "Where am I?"

Meredith-7 ...Knight Returns: Part II...the Dark Knight Strikes Again...Book 1.

The giant pair of lips replied, "You're in a laboratory. The enemy used your own technology to imprison you. ... Been trapped in a refrigeration unit ...stored along with experiments in marine microbiology."_

"Professor Palmer" turned back around 180 degrees turning completely around to look back facing the opposite direction ...looking around him again just to look down finally at the low..., ... wide, calf-high glass rim with liquid at the bottom that "Professor Palmer" was standing in ...saying, " ... in a ... Petri dish."

Meredith-8 ...Knight Returns: Part II...the Dark Knight Strikes Again...Book 1.

Next thing the young costumed female saw was "Professor Palmer" make an acrobatic leap up over the young woman's eye as she looked up at "Professor Palmer" at the top of "Professor Palmer's" curving arc doing a jackknife into a flipping dive to land on the young female's other shoulder sitting there saying, "... Who would you be, sweetheart?"

The young woman answered, "Caroline Keene Kelley, sir." and then she said, "Bruce sent me." It was "Carrie" Kelley, the second female Robin who was too old to be Robin ...and thus the costume.

Suddenly "Carrie" Kelley's body jerked as the facility's alarms went off..., ... recorded voice messages blared, saying, "Alert. ... BREACH ON level 86. Alert secu ... Priority alpha. Priority alpha."

"Carrie" Kelley yelled, "This wasn't supposed to happen! Get … small! ... Right now!"_

Meredith-9 ...Gain...Book 1.

_When "Carrie" Kelley turned slightly with "a startle" "Professor Palmer's" feet were pulled out from beneath him as "Carrie" Kelly's shoulders turned slightly, the left shoulder yanked out from beneath "Professor Palmer". "Professor Palmer" fell diving through the air..."Professor Palmer" saying merely, "Whoa!"

The recorded voice alarms "said," "SHOOT TO kill. Property damage ... acceptable. Alert. Shoot TO kill. Alert. Alert... "

- - -30- - -


End file.
